Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Enchantments
Acquirement A glyph can be added to an armor by use of an Arcane Stylus, given that it is identified and not cursed. Stones of enchantment and scrolls of enchantment can all add enchantments to weapons as well as add glyphs to armors. Enchanting a weapon or armor cursed with a Curse Infusion spell will remove the free upgrade. Glyphs Common Glyphs Obfuscation Swiftness When the wearer is not adjacent to any enemies, their movement speed is multiplied by . This makes it an effective tool for keeping enemies at range, but its limitation prevents it from allowing a player to kite by itself. Because of this, a way to break away from adjacent enemies is desirable, and this can be done in many different ways. Due to its nature, this glyph pairs particularly well with the ring of sharpshooting, crossbow, Spirit Bow, whip, and most offensive wands. Viscosity When taking physical damage, a fraction of it is instead stored as deferred damage. Deferred Damage Damage is being dealt to you over time instead of immediately.|width = 100%|image = Damage deferred.png|heading = Deferred Damage}} This damage is not applied with the rest of the damage, and instead is applied over time. Every turn, the user takes 10% of the "stored" damage, rounded down, but never less than 1 damage. Because of this, amounts less than 20 will always cause 1 damage to be applied, creating the illusion that it always does 1 damage per turn. Additional hits (and thus Viscosity procs) will add their respective amounts of deferred damage to the existing amount. Viscosity Effective Use This glyph cannot reduce damage taken by itself, so without outside tools the best it can do is stall death (instead of preventing it). However, it can become an adept survival tool when paired with specific items. Healing items such as Potions of Healing and the Dew Vial can be used to bring the Hero's health to a place where the deferred damage won't eventually kill them. This, in fact, is the one of the most effective and applicable usage of the glyph: giving the Hero opportunities to heal when they otherwise wouldn't have them (in combat). Something to note is that this pairs very well with the Timekeeper's Hourglass. Via Stasis, it is possible to directly reduce the overall amount of deferred damage taken by the Hero. Each full use of Stasis (2 charges) cuts the current amount of deferred damage by at least 10 damage, allowing the user to completely avoid taking deferred damage when the deferred total is 10 or less. With larger amounts of deferred damage, Stasis will always reduce the total by at least 50%, becoming more efficient the higher the initial total is. At very high deferred damage totals, it will approach 65% reductions. Because of these traits, Stasis is the most effective method to survive through very high amounts of deferred damage. The Chalice of Blood, especially when highly leveled, can help alleviate the risk of death from deferred damage, most particularly when the total amount deferred is less than 20. At +10, the health regeneration completely cancels out the DOT effect when the total deferred is less than 20; however, it can struggle to keep up with higher amounts. Potential When hit by a physical attack, wand charges are restored by the amounts shown below for each wand possessed by the Hero. Uncommon Glyphs Brimstone The wearer and their belongings will be completely immune to the effects of the burning debuff. This glyph can be powerful when combined with the wand of fireblast, as it removes the wand's tendency to be a danger to the Hero as well as its targets. Stone If the enemy would have had a 75% chance to hit you, damage will be reduced by 11.25% Entanglement When procced, bestows of Herbal Armor upon the wearer, absorbing a set amount of physical damage based on depth until it uses up all of its armor or the hero moves. The proc rate is a static 25%; it does not scale with upgrades. Repulsion Attackers have a chance to be thrown 2 spaces backwards away from the wearer using the same mechanics as a wand of blast wave. This is an effective glyph for ranged-based builds due to its ability to consistently provide the wearer with breathing room from the many melee-centric mobs of the dungeon, and it can also pick up many chasm kills along the way. However, it can be a hindrance against enemies with ranged attacks, for these tend to be much more dangerous than their melee attacks. Camouflage When trampling tall grass, the hero gains turns of invisibility; besides for the usual restrictions, the effect is also broken by simply moving. Flow The wearer's movement speed is doubled when standing on a water tile. This, in contrast to swiftness, can be used to put enemies at range as long as there is water around; this makes it much more powerful, yet more situational, than swiftness. This glyph pairs with everything Swiftness works with well, and it is particularly helpful when the Hero is using a wand of lightning due to both needing water to work at their maximum potential. Rare Glyphs Glyphs in this category are very powerful and don't require any additional synergies to be highly beneficial. All of them scale with upgrades and become much more effective with them. They will almost always be able to put in work either way. Affection A successful proc will cause the attacker to be charmed for 8-12 turns, preventing them from attacking the wearer by any means. The one exception to this, however, is that an Evil Eye can still use its deathgaze if it is already charging up for it, though it will act as if it is blinded (moving a tile over will cause it to miss). This glyph is a solid choice for classes that would rather not take damage (which is most of them), but it can be a hinderance for Berserkers, who need to be hit in order to build their rage. Anti-magic Thorns Successful procs will inflict Bleeding upon the attacker. Something important to note is that the damage calculation for the initial Bleeding damage does not consider anything but armor level, so a hit that does 0 damage to you can still deal damage to the attacker in Bleeding, making it one of the best glyphs (if not the best one) to have on a heavily upgraded armor. Enchantments Common Enchantments As of v0.7.2 enchantments have been adjusted to deal less direct damage and more utility or situational power. They are very effective on fast weapons due to their high proc rates, but the same trait makes them an asset to almost any weapon. Blazing Procs will inflict burning upon the target. If the target is already burning, then they will also take up to }} damage in addition to having their burning duration reset to 8 turns. This enchantment has an orange color. Chilling Each proc will inflict 3 turns of Chilling, reducing the target's general speed by 10% for each turn remaining of Chill (maxing at 50%). It can stack with itself over multiple procs, but the enchantment can only stack up to 6 turns of chilling on a given target. This enchantment is very useful in general due to its ability to effectively make the user faster, and fast weapons can often manage to stack Chill repeatedly to make the target constantly slower. Procs from this enchantment deal increased damage to Fire Elementals thanks to applying chill. Shocking A successful proc will inflict 1/3 of the damage dealt by the weapon as bonus damage to all other mobs (excluding the Hero, thankfully) within a 5x5 radius of it. It can spread from mob to mob as long as they are adjacent to each other. This enchantment has a white color. Kinetic When killing an enemy, any "overkill" damage is stored and applied on the next hit. For example, if you kill a rat that has 8 HP with an attack that deals 30 damage, 22 of the damage is stored. If the hit with the stored damage kills another enemy, only damage that would have been stored had there not been prior stored damage is stored. Stored damage is lost over time. This enchantment has a yellow color. Uncommon Enchantments Elastic }}Successful procs will send the target flying back two spaces with standard Wand of Blast Wave logic. Unstable Every hit attempts to proc a different enchantment, taken from a list that includes every single enchantment barring Projecting, with equal chances across the board. This means that it is just as likely to attempt to proc Shocking as it would Grim. Whether or not it actually procs said enchantment depends on that enchantment's individual proc chance (which can be found in their respective sections). Blocking }}This enchantment will always proc on hit, giving the user armor (which means that an additional 0-armor amount of damage will be blocked, distributed normally) for (4+level)}}|1 turn at +0, and gains an addition turn of duration for every two upgrades}} turns. Additional procs will reset the duration to the max amount. Blocking boost: 0-X Turns remaining: Y|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Blocking.png|heading = Blocking}} Projecting The weapon gains +1 range if it is a melee weapon, and it can be thrown through walls within 4 tiles if it is a missile weapon. This enchantment has a white color. Blooming }} On proc, attempts to spawn tall grass at the enemy's position. If unable to do so, will then attempt to spawn the tall grass on a valid tile in a 3x3 area around the enemy. This enchantment has a green color. Lucky }}When an enemy is killed with a lucky weapon, a special prize will drop with a % chance. Rare Enchantments Grim Every hit has a ) }} chance to deal damage equal to the enemy's current HP, instantly slaying them unless they resist the enchant. Essentially, the proc chance for the enchant takes into account the enemy's HP after the weapon would have done its normal damage; if the enemy has 40/40 HP and the weapon would have dealt 38 HP, the enchant will consider the enemy to be at 2/40 HP instead of 40/40 HP for the purposes of proc rate. Because of this, high damage weapons are very effective at proccing Grim. The following enemies resist this enchantment, and will instead lose half of their current HP: * Animated Statues * Goo * Tengu * DM-300 * Dwarf Warlock * Dwarf Skeleton * Dwarf King * Evil Eye * Burning Fist * Rotting Fist * Vampiric Procs will restore 50% of the damage inflicted by the weapon back to the wielder. The proc chance does not scale by level, instead scaling by current HP (5% proc at 100% HP and 30% proc at 0% HP). In other words, the enchantment is more likely to heal at low Hero's HP. Corrupting Enemies killed by a corrupting weapon have a chance to be resurrected with the corrupted debuff, causing them to act as allies. Removed enchantments Many enchantments were reworked or rebalanced 0.7.2, where the enchantments as a whole became "less about direct damage, and more about utility and situational power". This section lists the enchantments that were removed from the game. Dazzling On a successful proc was able to blind and cripple the enemy. Eldritch Inflicted enemies with the terror debuff, causing them to flee. If an Animated Statue were to spawn with an eldritch weapon, it would instead inflict vertigo on the Hero. Precise Increased the accuracy of attacks. Only existed briefly between 0.7.2 and 0.7.3 Stunning Had a chance to paralyze on hit. Swift Upon a successful proc, allowed to follow-up the attack by using any thrown weapon instantly, and vice versa if the weapon with the enchantment was the Huntress' Spirit Bow. In other words, allowed to sometimes deal extra damage if the Hero had both of the tools required. Only existed briefly between 0.7.2 and 0.7.3 Venomous Inflicted enemies with poison, the enchantment allowed stacking the duration of the debuff, hugely benefiting fast weapons. Vorpal Applied bleeding based on amount of damage dealt, the effect did not stack with itself unlike the poison in venomous enchantment.Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon